


oo seccy

by synanceia



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Love Live! Sunshine!!, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Vocaloid, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Guns, Omorashi, Pet Play, Vore, Weed, bread. lots of bread., kill me, murder investigation, the clowngamines, this is so horrible im so sorry, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synanceia/pseuds/synanceia
Summary: just another normal day at the hagakure household.





	oo seccy

**Author's Note:**

> collab w me and @nyabbacchio.  
> i am so sorry.

h

 

gwamma

Yasuhiro dabbed as he hit the fat blunt. “Hey TeruTeru can I suck your toes?”  
TermTeru got a big fucking boner. “Holy Hsit yes”

Then Kanan Matsuura jumped out of the water like a sexy dolphin and ripped off her wetsuit to reveal a T-shirt that said “oo secy”

“Yummy succ” said kirigiri, arriving at the scene of the murder of teru teru, who was punished by Kanan for toe sucking crimes. 

Then Denki was like “ey”

And then he died, also punished for kirishima toe sucking crimes.   
i want kirishima to hard vore me and kill me  
Same  
oo secy  
Sexy TeethMan

Then Komaeda crawled onto the beach and started pissing and shitting everywhere.

“Clean up on isle 4” called Hatsune Miku.  
Then Monokuma whipped out his dick but it was a mop and started mopping it up but the mop water was smegma.   
why  
wjy would u make me read this  
Anyway Hagakure was crying because he just wanted to get high and suck toes!  
Then REDACTED scrabbled up and started whacking Yasuhiwo’s peepee. REDACTED lowered themself down and starting biting off chunks of it and swallowing it.  
Redacted was kirishima, enraged by dankmemes death.  
Nyasuhirowo peed out of his broken dick and nutted n died  
Kirigiri saw the body n was like “oh cool.”  
Saihara showed up and was like “senpai this isnt cool this guy is dying..”  
and then kirigiri was like “yea and that means i get to do my job b”  
“oh ok…” he cried softly.

then Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin swung in suspended in shibari and wearing matching clown suits.  
“Fuck off hoe” said kirigiri and shot down the Clowngamines.  
Then Ouma pranced in wearing a fetish shrek outfit and a tutu and a dog collar with Sans leading him on a leash. He lifted his leg and blood shot out of his dick all over the beach.  
Why the fuck am I writing this  
Anyway remember the guy with worms in his dick?  
unfortunately   
Anyways maki showed up in boxers and a tye dye t-shirt with a shot-gun and shoots sans and ouma.  
oo secy

Cool forest air blew past Chihiros nose, soft and pleasant. They sat down on a tree stump, and untied the knot on their picnic lunch. It wouldn’t open. Who the heck tied it that tight? Whatever, they whipped out a knife and slashed it open. “Sorry, napkin!” They began to unpack the snacks. Bread, bread, more bread, a water bottle… who the hell packed this? Did they live in prison? In fact, how did they get into the forest in the first place?

“Chihibro? who gave u a knife?” asked oowada, with slight concern. “and also why do u have my lunch?”

“Oh, that dumb thotticus, Celeste gave it to me! She said I might need it in my woodsy adventures! And I don’t know! How did I get here? How did you get here?”

“Oh uh. good question.” he scratched his neck and looked around. “What the fuck is going on bro?” he asked in a dazed tone, either stoned or dissociating. maybe both. probably both. 

“I don’t fucking know,” said Buff Chihiro

“Nya” said buff hoshi, interrupting their conversation.

Then Hianta rode by on his hoverboard drinking a slushie and wearing shades.  
“Welcome to the shadow realm motherfucker,” a disembodied voice boomed.

and komaeda nutted

 

the end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

oh seccy

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/59tRaxf4uag


End file.
